


Solitaire

by Absolute_Gay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, im just a big dumb, its cute and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Gay/pseuds/Absolute_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of spotty relationships, has Eren finally found someone who wont hurt him? Someone who plays a seemingly endless amount of solitaire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitaire

Solitaire

Eren Jaeger’s dating history was…Spotty at best. It was really fucking shitty at worst. He had started dating Jean Kirstein their junior year of high school- Eren thought he might have had loved Jean…Well, Jean cheated on him with his best friend, Armin. It wasn’t Armin’s fault- Jean had told him that he and Eren had broken up. He didn’t date anyone else until his freshman year of college, where he started dating senior Levi Ackerman- Which was doomed from the start. But that didn’t stop Levi from hurting Eren. After he had graduated, Levi started to avoid and ignore Eren, until he finally just came out and said he didn’t love him. At all. Not ever. It broke Eren’s heart all over again. But, he gathered up the pieces and moved on with his life…That is, until he had Jean Kirstein as a roommate his sophomore year. He immediately asked for a room change. It took Trost University weeks to process his request, but they finally did and he moved in to Hall Rose, room 104. 

His roommate was a senior, Bertholdt Fubar.  
When he moved in, he found this dark haired man just sitting, listening to classical music.  
Turns out he was a music major. There was a lot of classical music all the time, it turns out. 

 

“Ah! You must be Eren.” Bertholdt smiled brightly, shaking Eren’s hand.  
Eren felt something in his heart stir.  
It was happening again.  
But this time? Things were going to be done right. 

 

Bertholdt and Eren had been dating for three months when Eren realized that Bertholdt played a lot of solitaire. On his phone, on his computer, wherever he could. Whenever the brunette asked him about it, he would chuckle and say he was trying to beat his time of one minute and seventeen seconds.  
Eren then asked him why they hadn’t tried having sex yet, to which Bertholdt, after taking a short pause and a small sigh. “I’ll try when I beat my time. I don’t want to rush into anything.” 

 

“And that’s all he said about it!” Eren complained to Annie and Reiner, two of Bertholdt’s best friends, who just kind of shared a look before looking back at Eren. “Eren.” Reiner started, shaking his head. “I don’t think Bertholdt is playing endless amounts of solitaire for his own sake.” He chuckled at Eren’s perplexed expression. “Then…why is he…?” Annie cut him off with a look. “Eren…Bertholdt knows your dating history. He knows how much you’ve been hurt.” She muttered, taking a sip from her coffee (Black. Like her soul), before she spoke again. “He’s doing this for you. So you’re sure that you’re ready to take your relationship to that level. Eren blinked, dumbfounded. But, she was right. There’s no way Bertholdt would spend all that time playing one silly game…Just to beat his time- He wasn't that petty. 

 

“Bertholdt.” Eren sighed out, entering their room. “Can I say something?”  
“Of course.” Bertholdt blinked, looking up from his laptop. 

 

“I…I really like you, Bertholdt.” Eren whispered. “And I…I really appreciate what you’re doing for me. But, I’m ready. “He smiled, a sense of determination on his features. The taller man smiled, closing his laptop and getting off his bed. “Excellent.” He breathed out before leaning down to press a kiss to Eren’s lips, which Eren greedily returned. “Play with me, Bertholdt.” The brunette whispered against Bertholdt’s lips. “I promise it’ll be a lot more fun than solitaire.”


End file.
